Cai Hattori
Name Cai Last Name Hattori IMVU Name ToxicAzureAngel Nicknames Toxic Age Physical appearance- 20 Actual age- 27 Birthday- 01/02 Gender Female Race / Ethnicity Half breed. Combination of elfish and human origins. Religion Shinto Height 5 foot 4 inches Weight 145 lb or 65kg Appearance (Uncludes clothing, physical apperence and tattoos/scars) Long elfish ears with a round, almost heart shaped face. Mouse brown hair that falls roughly to just below the shoulder blades, or mid back. Fair complexion with a slim but sturdy build. Distinctive Features Tattoos: - Chest: Several small birds in flight, extends from one shoulder to the other passing just under the collarbone. 8 in total. - Stomach: Eight snakes intertwined in a circular pattern, tribal in nature. - Sides: Small illegible scripture, spans from the hip to the middle of the ribs on each side of her body, roughly 15cm across. - Left Shoulder Blade: Two crouched wolves - Right Shoulder Blade: Flock of ravens, 8 in total - Back of the Neck: Dragon curled up on itself - Back and between the shoulder blades: A complex mixture of ancient runes, many overlap one another. Each rune varies in size however all are right way up and can be read if standing behind Cai. - Feet: A simple tribal tattoo that encircles the ankle on both feet and extends down onto the top of the foot Scars: - Minimal. Several small scars on her hands and forearms, nothing distinguishable. Clothing Normally Cai’s appears in a midnight blue kimono that falls to the knee with a white sash tied around her waist. The kimono is cut in such a way that it, combined with her hair, covers almost all of her tattoos. Only those on her feet, she goes bare foot at all times, and the ones on her chest are visible. She wears her clan headband around her neck, tied loosely to give her free movement. Rating: +7 Element i Lightening Element ii N/A, possible affinity with Earth Advanced Nature N/A thus far Eye colour Deep chocolate brown Blood type AB Behaviour/Personality Cai is a strong and feircely loyal individual. She has a very big personality and at times seems almost childish, but her stong moral values keep her grounded and ready to defend her family, friends or clan in a heartbeat. Cai has a quick and somewhat explosive temper, those that get on her bad side beware, she is not afraid to beat respect into those who do not show it. She enjoys teaching new pupils, being part of the process that will prepare them for lifes challenges by passing on her knowledge to the next generation. Her dry sense of humour tends to get her in trouble, especially with her old sensei Ryo, who can just not take a joke about how old he is ^.^ hehe Relationship Relationship status: Single Occupation Healer, Alchemist and Elder Weapon of Choice Twin daggers wtih ornate high quality blades as long and as thick as Cai's forearm. They are made from the finest steel and hold a razor sharp edge much longer than an average blade. They are Cai's pride and joy, a parting gift from her adoptive father. She also sports a wide variety of long distance weaponry including shuriken, kuni, throwing stars etc. Allies/Enemies Cai's enemies and allies depend on those of the Shiori Kiri village. She lives and breathes to defend and support those under both her and the villages protection, and so her alliances/enemies reflect those of her village. Background Cai’s father was an extremely passionate human scholar who travelled the world seeking lost artefacts and manuscripts. It was on his travels that he met and fell in love with Cai’s mother, a young elfish healer living in a small isolated community he happened across. They were soon married and Cai’s mother joined her father on his travels across the globe in pursuit of knowledge. A year after they were married the young couple were blessed with a child, whom they named Cai. The family lived on the road, traveling from town to town. As Cai grew it was clear she shared her father’s thirst for knowledge, quickly learning to read and write by the time she was only two and a half. When Cai was four their wagon was attacked by bandits on the road. Cai’s mother locked Cai inside a secret compartment within the wagon to keep her safe. Her parents were slaughtered and the wagon ransacked, however due to her mother’s quick thinking Cai was not discovered. Eventually the bandits left and Cai was left locked inside the secret compartment. After several hours Cai was discovered by a passing samurai who heard her pleas for help. The samurai, Kaito Wei, carried Cai back to his village where he and his wife listened to her story. They took pity on Cai and adopted her, raising her as one of their own alongside their two sons. And so Cai grew up as a daughter of the Wei family, proudly taking the Wei family name as her own. Cai's adoptive father was the head of the Wei family and the lord of a small but prosperous province, nestled snuggly in a deeply mountainous area that helped to shield it from the greedy eyes of the larger surrounding provinces that had more than once tried to take it by force. The surrounding mountains were considered sacred ground, believed to be the home and hunting grounds of a minor god of lightening, Inazuma, who was widely worshipped within the province. Many generations ago, during a period of religious cleansing and war, the Wei family was charged with the care of the small province by Inazuma, to protect his home as well as the last remaining humans who still worshipped him from those who sought to wipe out the ancient gods and the religions surrounding them in order to replace them with their own. In order to carry out the task the family had been assigned with the god bestowed a gift on the head of the Wei family; the ability to control and manipulate lightening. Inazuma warned the young lord that this gift was to never be abused or used for self-gain and was to be passed to the next head of the Wei family via a ritual before his death. And so it must be until the cycle is broken and the power returns to him. With that the Wei family became the ruling family of the province, using the Inazuma's gift to protect his sacred home along with their own. Kaito, being the head of the Wei family, had received Inazuma's gift before the passing of his father and upon his own death intended to pass it to his eldest son as tradition demanded. Tasked with the safety of thousands Cai's eldest brother Yori pushed himself harder than either Cai or their other brother Naoki, striving to become a warrior worthy to possess Inazuma's gift. Kaito endlessly trained all three of his children in the use of various weapons and many different forms of martial arts, believing it would prepare them for the harsh challenges they would face when they left the safety of home. Over time Cai developed a strength with projectiles, favouring kuni and shuriken as her long range options. As they grew older and came of age Cai's brothers left home in order to explore the world and learn new techniques they could use in the defence of the village. Cai watched her brothers with envy as they came of age and left home, leaving her behind in the care of their parents. It was during this time Cai began her training with dual daggers, using her superior flexibility and speed to outmanoeuvre her opponents and using the reach of their weapons against them. She trained hard by herself for two whole years before she too reached the age of 18 and it was her turn to leave her beloved home behind. Before she set out Kaito gave her a set of dual daggers made from the finest steel, the family emblem stamped into the hilt. Armed with her fathers gift and with his blessing Cai left behind what had been her whole world. She travelled extensively for a year and a half before one day in a small tavern she heard word that her province had come under attack. Unable to learn the fate of her family and province Cai rushed home to find her home under the tyrannical rule of a neighbouring lord, her mother dead and father missing but presumed dead with no signs of her brothers. Cai was powerless against the vast army Lord Shou possessed, and as much as it broke her heart she could not help her people without her father and the power he possessed. After spying on some of Lord Shou's men Cai leaned the invasion had only recently taken place and her father had managed to escape badly injured. Knowing there was a chance he still lived she went searching for him and eventually found him deep within the sacred mountains Inazuma inhabited. Kaito was on the verge of death when Cai found him, too weak to even move he had collapsed beneath the shade of a sakura tree and had lain there for days. Cai wept openly, knowing the only chance they had of defeating Lord Shou lay in Inazuma's gift, which she was unable to inherit from her father as she was not a direct blood descendant. The god Inazuma appeared before Cai and offered her a deal. Without one of Kaito's direct blood descendants he could not pass on Inazuma's gift, however the god agreed to allow Kaito to pass it on to Cai as she was like a daughter to him. If she was able to find one of her brothers and pass the gift to them within the space of a year the cycle would continue, but if she failed not only would the power be lost to them but Cai's life would come to an end as payment for the chance she had been given. Cai accepted the gods terms and stayed by her fathers side until he died, burying him with as much dignity as she could muster beneath the sakura tree. With time ticking away Cai fleed the mountains to search for her brothers. Half a year into her journey Cai had not seen or heard any trace of her brothers, and so she began travelling to remote ninja villages hoping they had passed through at some point. One day she stumbled across the Silver Dragon Clan Village, a village that was the home of many powerful ninja. They welcomed her with open arms, offering to teach and mentor Cai so she could become a fully fledged ninja. She accepted and began training with Ryo Hattori who taught her the basics of elemental training and helped to hone her other combat skills, always keeping an ear out for word of her two brothers. It was during her stay in the village that Cai got word that her eldest brother Yori had been slain two years previously and that his body lay in an unmarked grave somewhere far to the north. With Yori gone Cai was desperate to locate Naoki so that they together could save their people. And so Cai left the Silver Dragon Clan for a time, continuing her search until one day she happened across Naoki only a month before her year was set to expire. Cai told Naoki what had transpired and she passed Inazuma's gift on to him, ensuring the continuation of the cycle and hope for their home. They both travelled back to their home province and together with the help of their people they were able to over turn Lord Shou who had grown lazy and over confident his rule was not going to be challenged. Having sent most of his army back to his province as well as the new skills Cai and Naoki had aquired on their journey, Lord Shou didn't stand a chance and was soon walking to the executioners block to be executed for his crimes. With the new head of the Wei family defending the province many of the other surrounding lords made no other move to invade, giving Cai's people a chance to recover and rebuild. Naoki became the offical head of the Wei family and began to rebuild the province from the ground up. Soon the smiles returned to the peoples faces and the province was once again at peace, but Cai knew that if someone like Lord Shou were to attack again the province would not stand a chance. And so she returned to the Silver Dragon Clan Village to continue her training under Ryo Hattori, she vowed to become strong enough that should the day come where the lives of her people were once again threatened she would be able to stand against the invaders...and win. Cai visited her province often as she continued her training, discovering she had a natural affilliation with lightening and after years of study and mentoring she was able to control and manipulate it as she had been able to while she had possessed Inazuma's gift. Eventually she decided to follow her birth mothers example and become a healer, dedicating her life to both her new found ninja clan and her home province. After the Silver Dragon Clan dissolved she and her sensei Ryo founded the Shiori Kiri, teaching those who come to them the art of being a ninja and the skills they need to survive in a harsh unforgiving world. Roleplay Selection Previously involved in: - The Silver Dragon Clan Approved By Category:Character Category:Information Category:Shiroi Kiri